Antrixian
The Antrixian were a Near-Human species that hailed from the terrestrial world of Antrixies and numerous other worlds located in the territory known as the Antrixian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth was located in the Inner Rim regions, along the Ithic Corridor which ran between the Jaso and Kiffu Sectors, through the Maridis Sector, Relkan Sector, and Dravik Sectors. Antrixians bore little difference from baseline humans in appearance except for their red or blue glowing eyes. Other differences were more subtle, such as their emotion regulation and the strange Force-aging effect. Because of their isolation during the early centuries of their founding, the Antrixians tended to be very seated in their traditions and principles, compared to the rest of the galaxy. Antrixians were isolationists, but were always open and tolerant to other species and cultures. They chose to remain within their own borders due to their traditional beliefs. This went back to their history of colonization within the Commonwealth. The culture of the Antrixians related back to the early ways of the Core worlds of the galaxy. Together with the Knyden, Herras, and the Lutrin, the Antrixians formed the Antrixian Commonwealth of planets, later including Humans, the Zi'rathii, and the D'jynn. Biology Antrixians were similar to baseline Humans in many ways, but possessed some distinct features that set them apart. The eyes of Antrixians would glow with a red or blue glow that seemed to emit from the whites of their eyes. This glow intensified with the emotional state of an Antrixian; The more severe the emotion, the brighter the glow appeared to be. The origin of this glow was believed to be from a genetic mutation that was caused from exposure to a rare type of ultraviolet radiation that was emitted from the star Trixis' corona during the early days of the Antrixian presence on Antrixies. Antrixians also have a yearly surge in their emotions, called “Blood Lust”, in which an individual could become very emotional, causing outbursts of happiness, sadness, or anger to be common over a period of days. This is believed to also be attributed to the same stellar affect that caused the eye glow. Antrixians attuned to the Force were affected by a slowing of the degeneration of their cells, causing them to age slower, both physiologically and cosmetically. Force-insensitives, or non-Force-users, aged at the species normal rate, which was long for a Near-Human species. The typical age ranges for each stage of maturity varied compared to humans and other similar species: Early life - 1 year to 12 years, Young adult - 13 years to 30 years, Adult -31 years to 60 years, Midlife - 61 years to 100 years, Old adult - 101 years to 145 years, Elderly - 146 years plus. Some Force-users were known to have lived as long as 250 years. Three prominent races of Antrixians existed within the Commonwealth: The Urartians, a fair to tan skinned people with dark hair and generally dark eyes. The Galians were fair skinned and tended to have light colored hair and light colored eyes. The Bantians had tan to dark skin with dark hair and eyes. These races developed after the settlement of Antrixies and the division of the world on the various continents initially providing some racial isolation until the world unified for space colonization. Antrixians from each House/Planet are called by distinct subspecies/sub-race names, although there are no biological differences from standard Antrixians. History (Forthcoming-In the process of a rewrite to match timeline.) Galactic Involvement The Antrixians did not have significant contact with the galaxy at large until prior to the Great Hyperspace Wars. First Contact between the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Human colonists of the territory known as the Engstrom Trust in the south-western area of the Colonies Territory was made in 5,528 BBY. The encounter was distasterous and led to the Engstrom Conflict, lasting approximately twenty-five years. During this time, the Jinsai and Jedi Orders became aware of each other and recognized the likeness between their orders. It would be the refusal to fight between the orders that eventually forced the truce between the Commonwealth and the Trust in the Vileous Accords. At the beginning of the Great Hyperspace Wars, the Antrixians and the Republic held a summit near Thyferra and resulted in a mutual aid agreement. Military forces along with the Jinsai aided the Old Republic during the conflict. Afterwards, the Antrixians maintained their sovereignty, but remained in close contact with the Republic. It wasn’t until approximately 927 BBY that the Antrixians and the Commonwealth joined the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, the Antrixians were instrumental in defending the Ithic Corridor and aiding in the attempts to take back Separatist held worlds in the Kiffu Sector and the Engstrom Trust. Society and Politics Language The native language of the Antrixians is known as Old Tongue, a derivative of the human language spoken during the enslavement by the Rakata. Basic has taken over as the main language since contact with the Galactic Republic, but the Old Tongue is still taught. Government Basing the House driven government of the Antrixian Commonwealth on that of the governing system of the Republic, a type of senate was formed by the noble Major Houses. The Antrixian Landsting was created. To ensure representation, each planet selected and elected representatives from each House and the population to meet to determine economic, military-oversight, territorial disputes, settle vendettas, and formalize judicial matters within the Commonwealth. It was also a means to keep Houses from being singled out by rival alliances and stopping conflicts from becoming military actions. These meetings are held in a council-like setting, where turn-based discussions take place. The Landsting holds influence over all the worlds within the Commonwealth playing an important role in the political and economic power balance within the Maridis, Dravik, Acheeva and Reklan sectors. Each House has 3 individuals within the Assembly of the Landsting who can vote independently or together in the representing of their House’s interest. The Landsting represents the unification of all the other ruling/planetary governing families, known as Houses, to create a check against the individual power of the High Lord of the Commonwealth, a theoretically comparable force to the Landsting. Both the combined Houses and the High Lord are in turn kept in check by the Jinsai Tribunal. 14 Major Houses are represented within the Landsting. Under the 14, 42 lesser houses are represented as being attached to the Major Houses. 3 Minor Houses are attached to each Major House. The head of each House is usually selected by rite of succession, passing to the eldest child when the parental head of a House passed on or stepped down. If a husband who was head of a House died, control would pass to the wife or vice versa. After that, control would be given to the first eldest child. In the rare occurrence of intervention by the Landsting, control of the House could be stripped from a family or individual and granted to another. The titles held by the leading member of a House falls back to pre-Commonwealth times when individuals proclaimed their own titles for governing their territory: Lord, Lady, Duke, Duchess, Baron, Baroness, etc. for example. The only change in this comes when a Jinsai Tribune becomes a House head, in which they retain their Jinsai title. Each Major House maintains an embassy on Antrixies, along with housing for Landsting members and their staff in the city of Kaldra. The Landsting meets in the House of Lords, adjacent to the High Lord’s palace. Military The Antrixians and the Commonwealth maintain a military presence throughout it’s territories to ensure protection of it’s citizens and interests. Each of the Major Houses control enough forces, both Army and Navy, to defend their worlds until aid from another House/world can arrive. These forces are often augmented by Jinsai forces. All military forces fall under the command of the High Admiral, who then answers to the High Lord himself. Society & Culture Antrixian society was dominated by the Houses of the Landsting and the Jinsai Order, which for the most part, worked together to ensure peace and prosperity. There were individuals constantly looking to gain financial and political ground through underhanded practices, though. The political maneuvering of members of the Houses was known as the "Game of Houses." The society at large was very contemporary. Each citizen was able to work and earn a living through almost any type of profession. The culture was very traditional, standing by old ways and traditions. They also viewed honor for oneself and their family as important. The Jinsai Order also played a large part in the culture of the Antrixians. Each noble house member had some rudimentary training with the Jinsai. Religious tones and views held by the Jinsai had gone on to spread too the citizens of the Commonwealth. The honor code of the Jinsai was also highly respected. As members of the Jinsai were viewed as the law and protectors, they were also viewed as prominent figures within the society, often as heroes and legends. Technology Overall, the technological development of the Antrixians was on par with the rest of the galaxy. The only thing that has impeded advancement was financial backing or military actions. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly Home Planet or System: Antrixies Attribute Dice: 12D+1 DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.5 to 2.1 meters Lifespan: 184 standard years Behind the Scenes/Notes Please contact admins before reposting any stats concerning the Antrixians on any other site. Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species Category:Custom Content